Drabbles Are Where the Heart Is
by Loveyloo
Summary: 100 words. 100 drabbles. Little stories of adorableness, comfort, secrets, love, little kisses and just plain fluff. Review and leave me a word and a paring. :) If you do request one: no yaoi, yuri, slash or incest. Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Now up: Breathe (Phinabella)
1. Sleep

**Sooooo... Here I am wif da first drabble thingy... This one is when they are 13 and 14, so Ferb is a little more talkative and Phineas has developed a crush on Izzy. But she doesn't know that. XD **

**Well... Enjoy.**

"Phineas... Please... Just go to sleep..."

"No... I... can't..." Phineas tried to say through a yawn, "I have to finish this for... Izzy..."

Ferb got out of bed and stumbled over to his brother who was currently sitting in bed with a drowsy look on his face, vigorously sketching out in his notebook a brand new invention. It was two 'o clock in the morning and the boy had not slept a wink. He looked up tiredly at his brother when Ferb came to a stop beside the redhead's bed, leaning on the nightstand for support. He had been woken up from the continuous movement, murmuring and light, coming from his brother.

"I promised..."

Ferb yawned and looked down into his brother's tired eyes. "Can't you finish it tomorrow...? We have school in the morning..."

Phineas tensed up and looked at his brother in horror. "No! I told her I'd give it to her..." He paused to lean his head back against the headboard of the bed, yawning again.

"Tomorrow..."

Ferb sighed as he rolled his eyes. Love could make you do crazy things.

"Phineas, knowing you, you're most likely going to stay up all night until whatever you're doing is finished... Please, Phin..." pleaded the green haired teen, "Just get some rest... Even if it's just an hour of sleep."

But the redheaded inventor stubbornly shook his head in response. "Nooooo..." He replied sleepily, "I neeed to finish iiiit..."

Ferb frowned slightly. He knew Phineas was stubborn. Sometimes it was a good thing...

This was just one of the times it was not.

"Phin, I'm pretty sure Isabella would understand if you gave it to her just a little late... She's good like that."

Phineas looked up at his brother, his big blue eyes pleading for his brother to let him stay up. "I won't fall asleep in class... I promise."

Ferb raised an eyebrow. "The last time I let you do that, you fell asleep... Twice."

The thirteen year old redhead groaned as he shifted his position. "Feeerb, pleeease... I've _never _broken a promise before... and I don't want to break one any time soon... even more so to Isabella, she deserves to have a promise kept to her..."

Ferb sighed. "Alright, suit yourself... But I'm going back to bed. Goodnight."

Phineas smiled happily and immediately turned back to his work for the girl he loved.

"Goodnight..." he murmured, already once more engaged in his project, not once letting sleep overtake him.

**Yeah, I know. Reeeeally short. But, this is the first one, so... It depends on what comes to mind... This was just meant to be short and cute, so... Cheese. There you are. XD **

**I'll try and update as much as I can. :D**

**Lovey is out, PEACE. 3**


	2. Overwhelm (Coltracy)

** Heeeey! I'm baaack. Okay, so this one was requested by ****Yarthayaj'knaushtavdhladleklw! Hope you like it!**

**- Lovey**

Stacy sighed as she dug her foot into the dirt below her. She was as bored as heck. Her mom was away at work, her father was in the army, Ginger was at a Fireside Girl meeting and Candace was on a date with Jeremy. She sighed again. The teenager could not lie to herself: she had been feeling more like a third wheel around the couple, and wanted someone to talk to about it with. She had already told Candace, and the redhead had given her some words of advice, but she wanted to just let it all out. To just somebody.

The girl had been feeling overwhelmed lately, and no matter what she tried, she could not get the feeling away from her.

"I wish I had a boyfriend..." she whispered to no one.

"Jeremy always understands when Candace has a problem..."

The raven-haired teenager was sitting on a swing in the middle of a deserted Danville Park. It was getting cloudy, and it looked like it was going to rain. But she did not care. Stacy just wanted someone to talk to.

She hung her head, looking down at the ground and closed her eyes, hoping the feeling would go away...

Just for a second...

She subconsciously pushed herself lightly back and forth, as a breeze began to blow.

But the teen did not care. She just sat.

And sat.

And sat...

After what felt like ages, she heard soft footsteps coming toward her. She did not care to look up.

_After all, _she thought, _it's probably just some random person..._

But the sound did not stop, they kept coming closer. The were heavy, yet light; big, but kind. She was about to look up to see who it was when they stopped. Right in front of her.

"Hey... You okay?"

Stacy's eyes opened, slightly rimmed with the tears of relief and her problems. She knew that voice... And it was the voice she wanted to hear.

She felt comforting hands wrap around her and pull her into a kind of hug she had always wanted. And boy, was she ever so glad to accept it. She tried to keep the tears from coming, but they would not listen as the weight of all her problems throughout her entire life came crashing down on her all at once. She struggled to hold back a sob... only to fail miserably.

The girl felt the grip around her become tight, as the person tried his best to comfort the raven-haired teen.

"Shhh... Shhh... It's alright, Stace... I'm here..."

Stacy squeezed her eyes tight, trying her hardest not to cry in front of her crush.

"Oh, C-Coltrane..."

"Shhh... Just let it all out..."

And she did.

**Poor Stacy. This was actually fun to write... Stacy's a cool person. And I've never seen her Dad, so... I've always thought of Coltrane like that.**

**R&R?**

**- Lovey**


	3. Makeover (Phinabella)

**Okay, so I thought of this and I immediately said, "Ohmigosh. That is PERFECT for Phinabella!" So, here I am with the third drabble.****This was FUN to write. Short may it be, but I hope it makes you laugh.  
**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far:**

**Galaxina-The-Seedrian**

**and .1865,**

**Thanks guys!**

**- Lovey**

* * *

"Just hold still!"

"No!"

"Come on, Phin, I reeeeally need this patch!"

"Can't you do it on a GIRL?"

Phineas and Isabella were currently in the girl's room, the latter chasing the former, cornering him by the bed. It was a beautiful day out, but it was only the two of them in the room. The raven-haired thirteen year old had asked him to come over for a specific reason, and being the curious thirteen year old Phineas was, he had come over and was now regretting doing it. Isabella had needed help on a Fireside Girl patch that she 'reeeeally needed'.

The Makeover Patch.

Oh, how Phineas _dreaded _makeup. Every time he saw it, he shuddered. It did not know how girls could live with all of that stuff on their face; it was like a mask.

Unfortunately, fate was not being very nice today.

Coincidentally, all of the Fireside girls were either out of town, had something they needed to do badly, or for some other reason they could not come. Isabella was going to consider doing it to Ferb, as the boy might not mind, but she thought she might have a little fun with her crush instead.

She had him pinned to the wall, currently trying to apply eyeshadow to the poor, struggling boy, and it was not working out very well.

His face was covered in messed up makeup. He looked like someone had beat him up. But, Isabella was having fun with this, much to Phineas's dismay. She would giggle every time she picked up a new makeup source, seeing the boy's eyes go wide as he ducked for cover. She had locked the door, so escaping was out of the question.

"Sorry Phin," replied Isabella through giggles, "but the girls are out of town today."

Phineas groaned as he flinched under the sudden appliance of blush.

"Izzyyyy... Can you at least do it on someone ELSE?"

The girl concentrated as she kept one hand just below his neck keeping him from going anywhere, while she used the other to put the makeup on the poor boy.

"Who else could I do it to, today?"

The redheaded teenager forced up a pleading grin. "Can you just pick a different day to do it?"

The girl giggled at his plea. "Sorry Phineas, but it has to be done today. If it isn't, then I don't get the patch. So suck it up."

The boy frowned and muttered something incomprehensible before crossing his arms and letting his raven-haired friend give a makeover that he SO did not want.

Isabella paused for a second before speaking again.

"Time for hairdos!"

And Phineas swore on that day that all of Danville had heard him scream.

* * *

**Heheheheh... I always thought Phinny would be one to hate makeup... And Isabella. I like writing for her. She's funny. :D**

**R&R? Reviewers get free baby Chicks! :3**

**- Lovey**


	4. Binky (Ferbnessa)

**Hey! Lovey here with a new drabble! This one was requested by DizzyPirate. Hope you like it! But first before we get on to the storeh, I wanna thank everyone who's reviewed, faved, and followed. You guys are the best! I will honor yall with da hall of fame! xD**

**Galaxina-The-Seedrian (Seriously girl, you are awesome!)**

**14AmyChan (Thanks for reviewing on every chappie!)**

**Sabrina06 **

**DizzyPirate**

**Whythis**

**PianoMan5**

** .1865**

**Lilli1000**

**TheNargana**

**Random9747649**

**Axis22**

**Skidous**

** and Yarthayaj'knaushtavdhladleklwa.**

**Thank you guys SO MUCH! U *dies***

* * *

Loud cries rang all throughout the entire house, echoing off of every surface there was, making the sound two times louder than it needed to be. Baby Thomas was currently sitting in the middle of the living room, crying his eyes out.

"Shh, shh! It's okay, Tommy. Daddy is going to find your binky."

Thirty-one year old Vanessa Fletcher was kneeling down next to the crying infant, trying desperately to calm him. He had kept this up for almost half an hour now, and she was getting quite tired of it.

Just at that moment, twenty-six year old Ferb Fletcher walked in the room, an annoyed look on his face. He bent over, taking Tommy in his arms, trying and failing to stop the cries from coming.

He sighed, looking over at his wife. "No luck?"

Vanessa frowned tiredly. "No luck."

Ferb motioned for her to stand up, and he gave her the baby. But not without an annoyed look from his wife. He walked over to the couch and started to feel in between the cushions for any sign of the pacifier.

"It has to be around here somewhere... He had it this morning."

Vanessa sighed as she watched her husband walk around the living room, searching in different places as he went. He paused and looked back at her.

"When did you notice it was missing?"

The woman let her eyes drift up to the ceiling in thought. "Well... He had it when he came home from daycare..."

Ferb looked back at his wife. "If had it when he came back, then it shouldn't be too hard to find. It was only an hour ago."

Vanessa sighed as she walked over to her husband, kissing him on the cheek. "We'll find it, Honey. Don't worry." She lifted her son higher so that his head was higher than her shoulder.

Ferb put on an annoyed frown. "I hope so. I can't stand it when he cries all through the afternoon." The couple knew that the object was the only thing that would get Tommy to sleep; so when nobody could find the binky, they knew they were going to be in a bit of a crisis.

Presently, the two heard a giggle coming from their son. The couple looked over at Tommy, who was looking over Vanessa's shoulder, pointing at something. The woman looked down at the floor, but did not see anything that could be of use to the child to make him laugh.

"Kinky!" He cried, still pointing down.

Ferb raised an eyebrow. "What? Thomas, what are you talking about?"

"Kiiinky!" He repeated.

The grown man looked over to his spouse, who only shrugged in return. The woman turned around, back facing Ferb, so she could get a better look at what their son was pointing at. Ferb saw that when Vanessa turned, the child did not change his position. Instead, he kept pointing at the same place...

"Kinky, kiiinky, kiiiiinkyyyy!"

...His wife's pants pocket.

The man grinned as he brought a hand up to his mouth to keep himself from laughing.

"Kinky!" His son yelled again.

Ferb chuckled as he heard his wife sigh. "Tommy, I have now idea where your binky is. Where are you pointing? Now what are _you_ laughing at?" She said, now looking up at her husband who was still chuckling.

Ferb tried to stop laughing, as he prepared for his wife's soon surprised expression. "Um... Hon, you might want to check..." he stifled more laughs, "your... Pants..."

Vanessa's eyes widened as she looked behind her, down at her pants pocket, and sure enough there it was, the pacifier, sticking halfway out of it. She smiled and rolled her eyes as her husband finally let it out, the image of his wife's shocked expression implanted in his mind.

"Kinky! Mama, kinky!" Tommy exclaimed, joy in his bright eyes.

Vanessa's smile grew wider, as she could not hide it, thinking back. "Not one word about this to anyone."

Ferb laughed some more before starting to back up towards his office. "I'm going to Facebook this."

The woman's eyes instantly widened as she quickly put her son down on the ground, chasing after her husband who was now laughing, standing at the computer fiddling with the mouse.

"Don't you DARE, FERB FLETCHER!"

More laughs were heard has the two were seen no more, as Tommy just sat there, happily sucking on his binky.

**Hope yall liked it!  
**

**R&R? If you want brownies than I suggest you dooo sooo... UuU **

**- Loveh**


	5. Dinner (Addyford)

**Okay, this is going to be quick cuz I have to be somewhere in a few minutes requested by Sabrina06.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"So, what did you want to ask me, Buford?"

"Uhhhh..."

Buford and Adyson were currently standing by the bathrooms in the school, awaiting for Baljeet and Isabella to finish their business. Buford had taken the chance to ask his crush something, only to chicken out at the last minute. Now, he was stuck in an awkward place.

"C'mon Bufe, what is it?"

"It's uhhh... Nothing..."

Buford's cheeks were bright red. He noticed some students look at him and giggle. Dang it. Why did he have to be such a softie when it came to romance?

"Oh, come _on_, Buford, you're not... _Chicken..._ Are you?" She taunted.

That made Buford even more embarrassed. On any normal occasion, he would have pummeled somebody for calling him chicken, but this was his crush. His _crush_. He couldn't punch a girl... Even less his crush.

"N-no..."

"Then tell me, dude! What could possibly be so embarrassing that you're afraid to tell me and that you're bright red?"

The bully stayed silent.

Adyson raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to ask me for advice on girls?"

Buford's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. "No! No... Buford NEVER needs advice... Especially for _girls_..."

Adyson giggled before speaking again. "Then what did you need to tell me?"

The boy struggled not to sigh as the subject went back to what he had wanted to avoid. Now he regretted the idea of even asking her.

"Uhhh... Can I tell you later, Addy?"

This caught her by surprise. "Addy? When did you start calling me that?"

Buford's eyes widened as he realized his mistake. "Oh! Um, did I say Addy? I meant to say Addyson! Y-you didn't hear that! I didn't mean to, honest! You're not here! Buford doesn't see you! Noooo... Buford needs to hide himself! Don't look at me!"

Addyson's smile was continuing to grow into a smirk the more she watched the bully struggle.

"I-I-I-I j-just d-d-d-don't-t-t k-k-kno-!" Buford stopped short when he saw his crush's knowing smirk. It was then that he gave up.

"Ya wanna go out for dinner?"


	6. Bloom (Ferbnessa)

**Hey again! Lovey here. Okay, so it's been a day or two since I've done another drabble so... This one was requested by Galaxina-The-Seedrian.**

**Raise your hand if you're gettin' pounded by rain like me... T_T**

**I was listening to this while writing: ** watch?v=c95RTsg4Cxs&kmdom=youtube** ... I thought it fit well. You can listen if ya want. ^u^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ferb, where are you taking me? We've been walking for at least fifteen minutes and I can't even see where I'm going."

Ferb was currently pulling Vanessa along with one hand while he covered her eyes with the other. It was very early in the morning, and Ferb had told her the day before that there was something he had wanted to show her very much. She did not think it would include getting up at seven o'clock.

The green-haired boy pulled her along. They were now running through a vast area of trees, the poor brunette trying not to trip over things. She had no idea where Ferb was taking her, and she was dying to know.

"F-ferb..." she panted, "can't we w-walk?"

The boy shook his head vigorously even though he knew she could not see him.

"If we walk, then we'll miss it."

"Miss what?" Vanessa asked for the umpteenth time.

Ferb smiled softly. "You'll see. You can only see it in the morning, though."

This made the brunette think. "Only in the morning? Can only see what in the morning?"

The green-haired boy chuckled softly as he began to slow to a stop. He let go of Vanessa's hand and slowly uncovered her eyes.

"This."

Vanessa had never seen anything more beautiful in her entire life. All around them were vines and vines of pink, purple and white gorgeous flowers climbing up trees, or crawling around on the ground. She had never seen any kind of flower like that before. And to add on to it, the light from the now rising sun made it seem as if they were glowing like a mixture of stars and fireflies.

"...W-wow..." was all she could muster up to say. It was absolutely breathtaking.

Ferb smiled at the reaction. It was exactly what he had wanted. He waited a bit longer before opening his mouth to speak.

"They're Morning Glories. They only bloom very early in the morning."

A bird flew overhead, twittering happily as a butterfly flew around one of the flowers, finally landing on an angelic white one. Vanessa watched it for a moment as memories of her childhood came back to her.

"Morning Glories? That's funny... I've never heard of that kind of flower before..."

Ferb took to smelling one as he replied back to her.

"They're not very common in Danville, not to mention I don't think anyone would have the heart to get up at this time in the morning to see one."

Vanessa slowly reached out and picked a purple one and lifted it to her nose. It smelled glorious.

"That's sad... people should see this..."

Ferb nodded. "Yes... But I'm afraid if we showed everyone, it might be destroyed."

The brunette pondered this. "Yeah, I guess you're right..."

It was sometime before they thought about leaving. In fact, they stayed until all of the flowers had closed up for the day, just basking in their beauty. When they did start to leave, it was Vanessa that was the first to go.

"Thank you so much, Ferb."

The boy nodded in response as he blushed slightly.

But his face turned as red as his brother's hair when she leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek. It had happened before, but this one felt different. Almost as if she meant something when she did kiss him. He could not quite put his finger on it.

Then, she stood back up and turned around, taking one last look at the closed beauties. She looked back at him and smiled.

"Wanna do the same thing tomorrow?"

It took a few seconds, but a smile slowly made its way up his face as he nodded.

He could not wait until tomorrow morning.

****For that would be when the colored treasures would once more, be in **Bloom.**

* * *

**Soooo, what didja think? Good? Bad? R&R! I wuv dem weviews! :D**

**Grrr... Stupid rain flooded our yard... Like, literally. n"**

**- Lovey**


	7. Art (Mango)

**OHHHH MY GOSH. I'm sooo sorry for not posting anything! I've been so caught up in everything I haven't had time to write anything! DDD8 Sorrysorrysorrysorrysigahroohorhtvor[thothorhgioa[ ehoghroegne[gnioengae[gnoeng'fnkfsgnfsk;-**

**...**

**We're sorry, Lovey has shut down unexpectedly. AutoCommand will start the chapter normally. This was requested by Peanutjon. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Django? Djaaaango? Hello?"

Milly walked around the corner of yet another room, failing to find the boy she was looking for. He had told her to meet him outside his house, but she had found the space unoccupied. She had decided to let herself in, in hopes of finding Django, but so far she had not found anything other than a note on the fridge, telling her that the boy's parents were out of the house for now.

Milly spotted a staircase and began her accent. There was nothing very special about the house, considering it held two incredible artists. _Hm, _she thought. _Django's dad must work somewhere else, then. _

She reached the top and stood for a moment, hearing something. She brightened, as she recognized the voice.

Django.

She walked a bit faster towards the sound and could make out a few words...

He seemed to be singing.

_But Django doesn't sing... right?_

Milly slowed her pace as she grew closer and saw a door. It was slightly cracked open, some of the light being held in the room creating a bright streak across the floor. She listened closer to hear what he was singing.

"_Hushabye,_

_Don't you cry..."_

Milly cocked an eyebrow. A lullaby?

"_Go to sleep my little Milly..."_

The girl did not say a word. Did he just say _Milly_? No. Nooo way. Not possible...

...but still...

She listened closer, curiosity taking complete control.

"_When you wake,_

_You shall have..._

_Aaall the Pretty Little Horses..."_

"Wait a minute... I know that lullaby," she whispered, "My Mom used to sing that to me..." Milly smiled a bit, memories flowing back to her. She peeked in, looking for the boy she came for. She saw him sitting at his srt desk, at the far side of the room, sketching something.

"_Dapples and Greys..."_

She took a step into the room, careful not to startle the brown-haired boy, lest she wanted him to stop singing.

"_Pintos and Bays..."_

She looked at him with curiosity. _What is he drawing?_ The girl took another step forward, this one being just as quiet as the first.

"_All the Pretty Little Horses..."_

Milly smiled softly. She had never heard Django sing before, so this was new. She listened to the soft words flowing out of his mouth, watched his skilled hand surf the paper, creating lines of creativity.

"_Way down yonder, in the meadow,_

_Sweet little Milly calling Django..."_

The girl stared. That was _not_ how the song went.

"_The birds and the butterflies_

_Flutter around her eyes..."_

Milly took another step closer, confusion now clouding her mind. Why was he singing about her? He did not have anything toward her...

...right?

"_Sweet little Milly calling Django..."_

Milly thought. Did he have anything toward her? _Well... I did hear him say I was pretty cute... _The girl's eyes widened. She _had_ heard him say that.

"_Hushabye, don't you cry..._

_Go to sleep my little Milly..."_

_Oh, come on! You have to admit it, _the little voice inside her head argued. _Don't lie to yourself, Milly. _The girl shook her head. Well yeah, he was cute... But she did have a _crush _on him, though. But she was not in love...

...right?

"_When you wake, you shall have..."_

The brunette took a few more steps closer to the boy, and was finally able to see what he was drawing...

"All the Pretty Little-!"

"Is that... me?"

Django spun around in shock, knocking over several scattered drawings lying on his desk. He had not even heard the girl come in.

"M-milly! Heh-hi! I uh... I d-didn't h-hear you c-come in!"

Django grew redder than a tomato at the peak of picking faster than a cheetah could run a yard. But Milly paid no attention; she was busy looking at the paper her friend had been busy sketching on not more than five seconds ago.

"That's me."

Django froze and immediately tried to cover up the drawing he had now become self conscious about.

"NOIT'SNOT."

The boy could feel his heart-rate speeding up every second that passed. Milly could not find out about this! Anything but this! He tried frantically to keep the girl from seeing anything more as she took another step closer to him, only making him blush harder.

Milly noticed this and smiled.

"Why are you blushing, Django?"

Django did not say anything, scared that he might blurt out everything he had vowed not to tell the one girl that was now putting him in the worst situation he could ever think of.

"Duhhhh... No reason," he answered dumbly.

Milly giggled, baffled by his reaction. "Oh, c'mon! Lemme see!"

The boy's eyes grew wide at this, instinctively backing up until his back was against his art desk.

"N-n-no! Y-you c-can't!"

"And why not?"

"You won't l-like them..."

"I think _I'll _be the judge of that."

Django tried to object, but the brunette had already pushed her way past him and was now staring down at the white piece of paper covered in sketches. The boy hid his head in his hands, not daring to look at his friend's expression. He had hoped she would never find out...

...so much for THAT idea.

"Django..."

Only then did he look up when he heard Milly's voice, still terrified as to what she would think.

"They're _beautiful_!"

The boy gave her a look as if she had just told him to wear a tutu to school.

"...really?"

Milly giggled as her eyes scanned the page again and again.

"Yeah! I love them! They're... so _accurate_..."

Django could not believe his ears. Milly. The girl. His girl. No...

...his _crush_... had told him she liked his drawings of her.

_..._Hisdrawings...

_...of her. _

Milly looked up at him, smiling the widest she had ever before. She could not believe it. Django. Had drawn her. Her. Of all the people in the world. He had drawn _her_.

"Can... can I keep them?"

Django's mouth twitched into a smile.

"S-sure! Of course you can! Feel free to take them home."

Milly laughed happily. "Yay! Thanks, Django! I'll keep it forever." She folded the paper up into a small square and gently slid it into her pocket.

There was a small silence as the girl turned her attention back to her crush. He seemed to be daydreaming. She waved a hand in front of his face, hoping to get a reaction. Nothing. She grabbed his shoulders and began to shake him.

"Djaaaango. Django! Hey! WAKE UP!"

The boy gave a yelp as he was snapped back to reality.

"I'M HERE!"

Milly giggled again as she turned back to the matter at hand:

"Shall we earn that patch?"

* * *

**We're sorry, but Lovey is having technical difficulties starting normally. Please be patient. This may take a while. Reviews are welcome. Thank you for reading. We are sorry for the inconvenience. **

**- AutoCommand**


	8. Opposites (Coltracy)

**SORRY FOR DISAPPEARING! DDD8 Sorrysorrysorrysorryrhaehapheiorachorhpeir;n[a]rau ahq94yc-qhciph *faints***

**AutoCommand: Hello, we are sor-!**

**NO! BE QUIET, IMBECILE. I can do this. **

**Ahem...**

**Once again, I'm sorry for disappearing on all of you. I just had a lot of things going on. Not bad, just BUSY things. ^^ So, I haven't had the time to write very much. So, this is for you, Yarthayaj'knaushtavdhladleklw, who I have kept waiting for sometime. And I have to say, I'm sorry. ^^; **

**Sooo, without further delay, I give you... THE NEXT DRABBLE. 8DDD **

**- Lovey**

* * *

Coltrane stared at the clock on his nightstand.

It was nine o'clock at night, and even though it was late, he just could not find any sleep. The teenager had tried everything. Warm milk, soft music, even just reading a chapter book to try and wear himself out.

Something was wrong with him.

He usually would be out like a light, being the laid back teen he was. He was never restless like this, that he knew. But the problem was, he did not know what was keeping him up. So, after quite a few attempts of trying to fall asleep, the raven-haired teen merely resorted to lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling and listening to the quiet ticking of the small, red clock.

Coltrane's mind began to wander as the time went on. He thought of a lot of things, what had happened that day, or week, or thinking about the future. He was seventeen after all, there was not much time before college.

To be honest, he did not want to do anything big at the current time, the only kind of career he had been eyeing was maybe in being in a band of some sort... Or maybe sticking with Jeremy.

After a while, his train of thought trotted over to a girl.

A certain raven-haired teenager, who he had met some time ago and could not seem to get his mind off of, from time to time.

He had been catching himself recently thinking about her, and once he found himself doing it, he could not seem to shake the little fluttery feeling that seemed to start down deep inside him.

_I've only known her for at least a month,_ he would think, _What is it about her?_

It was true. They had only known each other for a little amount of time, and he was already feeling that 'feeling.' Coltrane had never really had any crushes before; sure, he would occasionally see girls that he thought were cute or pretty, but it was not very much more than that. There were only a few girls when he was younger that had crushed on, but they had never really been big.

_I mean, she just came out of the blue,_ he thought, looking over at the clock, _And, now that I think about it, I'm not really sure how much we have in common... Not that that would matter, or anything._

It was almost nine thirty. Coltrane knew if he kept thinking about the girl like that, he would never get to sleep.

_...stupid hormones._

The seventeen-year-old black-haired teenager sighed and turned his head back to the ceiling, closing his eyes, hoping for some kind of sleep to overtake him.

Unfortunately, fate was having a little fun.

The teen's mind kept on wandering back to that day, that day that had taken place more than two weeks ago. The day he had met her.

The girl with the bow.

That had told him she liked his hair.

Whom he had talked to later.

They had held hands.

And danced...

...All done together.

_Maybe I've finally found that someone,_ he thought, _maybe she's the one? But... We're so different..._

_...yet so alike._

Coltrane did end up falling asleep that night, but it was very late when he did so. He slept a deep, dreamless slumber, and awoke that morning feeling refreshed and ready.

He had gotten dressed, done his morning business, had eaten breakfast, grabbed his bass guitar and was walking out the door to band practice. He had one with Jeremy and the rest of his buddies every tuesday and thursday.

But just as he shut it and turned around, he saw a familiar face heading down her driveway to pick up the morning newspaper. And just as she was about to turn around and head back to the inside of her house, she happened to notice him and shot him a smile full of joy and warm regards.

Coltrane smiled back and went on his way like everything was perfectly normal in the world...

...except for the obvious blush that played on his face the whole way to practice.

_Man_, he thought, _opposites really do attract..._

* * *

**Hm... I don't really know how this one came out... Hopefully you liked it. Blech, not ma best... But OH WELL! XDDD **

**I feel like they're too long to be drabbles, but too short to be oneshots... I'll call them Drabbleshots! 8D**

**Welp, dunno what else to say here except for REVIEW. Reviewers get chocolate chip COOKIES... I will infuse them in your dreams...**

**Heheheheh... Thanks for reading, guys. YOU'RE AWESOME! 8DDD**

**- Lovey**


	9. Breathe (Phinabella)

**Hiya again! 8D**

**So, this is preeetty short... Um... Enjoy? xD**

* * *

"Phineas! Calm down! You're going to hurt yourself."

The thirteen-year-old redhead let out heartbreaking yell as he fell to the floor of his bedroom, pulling his hair in frustration. It was the night before the science fair and his project was not even close to being done. He had called Isabella over to help, but it had not progressed much.

It was very rare that the young boy ever got stressed or mad about anything, but when he did, it was never a fun thing to experience.

"B-but Ferb's c-counting on me to f-finish it tonight!" he gasped, eyes wide in desperation.

The girl walked over to her crush, feet making no noise as they touched the floor. "I know, but you'll never get anything done if you don't calm down."

Phineas looked up at her, dark circles visible under his eyes from endless working that day and the one before. "But what if I d-don't finish? This one project is going to count for both of our grades! If I fail, he fails too! And it'll be all my-!"

He was cut off by a hand resting on his shoulder. "Phineas, you can do it. I know you can. If you can build a rollercoaster in a few hours, you can do this too."

She held out a hand to help him up, and the boy gladly took it.

"But I just figure out what we're gonna do... I don't build!" He sighed, "Ferb does. I can't do it without him..."

Isabella took his face in her hands and wiped away a tear that was beginning to form. "Sure you can. What do you think he would say if he were here?"

The redhead sniffed. "...t-that I c-can do it..."

The raven-haired teen smiled triumphantly. "Exactly. Now just relax and take a deep breath."

"B-but-!"

The girl pressed a finger to his lips and smiled warmly.

The boy took in a shaky, ragged breath as Isabella nodded comfortingly. He breathed another and another. He thought of what Ferb would say. He would believe in him, just like he always did. Just like a brother should.

Gradually, it became easier to breathe, and all his worries seemed to fade as the redhead began to gather his wits and take control of the situation. He was going to do this. He was going to finish that project and go to the science fair.

And he did.

* * *

**Yeah, so this was pretty short. I was bored and felt like uploading sooomething... So there we go! Ha, you don't have to review on this one... It's short anyway. Came out of something... I have no idea what, though. xD Oh and if any of you were wondering, Ferb is at his grandparents'.**

**I think Phineas was a bit OOC in this one... Heh... Oh well! xDDD**

**- Lovey**


End file.
